User talk:Baker24
Niels Hey i added more on Niels,on account of the opening info on Occupied!,i may have got some words inccorrect,can you correct them for me? i'm probably busy right now... ( 19:13, December 19, 2019 (UTC)) RE: Uploading Images I guess you're the one who wrote the message for me since I saw you uploading images about Medal of Honor: Infiltrator. Don't worry about editing I and others can handle it just keep up the good work about uploading quality images from MoH games which are hard to capture. Hatake98 (talk) 13:17, January 20, 2019 (UTC) I daydream that in the Breakthrough mission:"Sicily",the 3 82nd Paratroopers you met before the watertower each have a name: *Cpl.Cox *Pvt.Ellis (1 hanging by his parachute) *Pvt.O'Brien (1 with Jury's Face) Sorry. ( 20:32, March 19, 2019 (UTC)) Hey did someone remove the page "82nd in Gela"? ( 17:53, June 16, 2019 (UTC)) Maybe it was made by the admin, but not sure. Just after deleting a page by a normal participant, the deletion message is visible in the "Wiki Activity". But it is not. Baker24 (talk) 21:29, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I'm thinking about readding that page,at least it talks about the 5 men of the 82nd. i don't know when... ( 04:55, June 17, 2019 (UTC)) Categories Baker24, help please how to create categories and what needs to be added there. Babaev (talk) 10:30, June 2, 2019 (UTC) You mean? You've broken down the categories yourself. Or do you mean something else? No. Just how to create categories and what needs to be done to add a character page to this category? For example, the 2nd Ranger Battalion. Babaev (talk) 22:10, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Click on "Add categories" and write the category yourself. Then press Enter and all. Sometimes the newly created category may not be displayed when you try postavili to another page. So you have to re-enter. I hope I clearly explained? Of course. But I have one problem. Here I will create a Category: Private First Class. And as soon as I created this category, I will not be able to add characters with such a rank, because it will not appear. Babaev (talk) 22:10, June 2, 2019 (UTC) It is necessary to re-write this under the category of character you want to put it. The first time the category will not appear in the list of offers. Today I created Category: 17th Airborne Division and added all the fighters there. And I have one question: how to rename a category? Because I can't. Babaev (talk) 22:10, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't know myself((. You can create remove this category on each page where it is and create a new, renamed. However, it will take a long time. Barnes The original of the page was just "Barnes", not "Mike Barnes" nor "Michael Barnes". I may have miscommunicated this when it first came up, and if so I apologize. Plus, the revision history of the page shows that it was renamed to both incorrect names by the same user who's been inserting fanon on pages, so the precedent set by that user, added to the fact that there is no canon reference or source to support the claim, leaves me doubting the idea that Corporal Barnes' first name is "Mike" or "Michael". Aeliren (talk) 07:47, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Interesting that I just noticed right now that in the game Barnes never called by name. Or maybe I just didn't notice... Baker24 (talk) 21:19, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Medal of Honor Fanon Wiki are you familier with a Medal of Honor Fanon Wiki page? ( 03:09, June 16, 2019 (UTC)) What do you mean? Baker24 (talk) 09:59, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I know what you mean. Right now, only found this wiki. Baker24 (talk) 11:48, June 16, 2019 (UTC) That wiki where you can 'Daydream' a Medal of Honor game/story when ever you want,asides myself,there's :Wyatt1993 & PeTe 2014,the 1 Wyatt1993 have up is ok,why don't you take part of it? ( 12:45, June 16, 2019 (UTC)) I think I'm really going to be a part of this. Baker24 (talk) 12:59, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I was thinking of adding the "User of the Month" on the main menu,but that's tough luck. ( 12:14, August 1, 2019 (UTC)) RE: M16 Sorry I did it by accident. I first created the new one and only realised later that there is already existing. Once again, my bad won't happen again. Hatake98 (talk) 09:45, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Hadn't see you on the fanon wiki for a while,i added in 3 new pages in case you're wondering. ( 09:07, February 4, 2020 (UTC)) I saw. I took a short break from MOHF, but I'll be back soon. Baker24 (talk) 14:10, February 4, 2020 (UTC) I know your busy on this wiki right now,i need another image on the fanon wiki... ( 02:17, February 9, 2020 (UTC)) Hey,how'd you doing? Have time for this? Still need 2 images on the other wiki,that pic on Culdee pushing 2 coaches,type Thomas & Friends Wikia,type'Mountain Engines',click gallery & you know...,add it on 'Trainto Mountain Base' the 2nd image is Deviant.art,belong to a user named: CNW8646,it's an image of Chessie the Railroad Kitten,need it on Before Train Night info,if you have the free time,can can added these images? ( 16:45, February 13, 2020 (UTC)) Don't know if you notice or not,i added in much on 'John Baker's Journal',(still waiting on those 2 images),i've added in much,you should see it. ( 19:10, February 19, 2020 (UTC)) RE: Captain Fuches You wrote me about Fuches? If no then please ignore this message. If yes please next time sign your message unless I don't know who to reply to about the message. Hatake98 (talk) 20:57, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I wrote to you. I apologize for forgetting to mention my name. Baker24 (talk) 21:07, November 11, 2019 (UTC) On Pfc.Terry Langteau I'm not sure if Langteau's 1st name is Terry,when i played the level "Rough Landing",i could've sworn i heard him say 'Jerry Langteau'. ( 02:59, November 27, 2019 (UTC)) No, he definitely said "Terry" Baker24 (talk) 10:33, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Images from PS games There should be some more images on this wiki,like those Return to Base pics in Medal of Honor (1999),Underground,Frontline & Rising Sun(Allied Assault games don't have those),along with those pics where the player was kia:MoH (1999),Underground,Allied Assault Games,Frontline & Rising Sun,including that pic of Manon being 'capturee' by germans,maybe even 'the fight continues' pics,along with those Mission Accomplished/Triumph! Keep it up,Soldier!/On to Victory! pics from MoH (1999),Underground,Allied Assault (1st 1s) & Frontline... You're good with adding pics,Baker24,can you do that? ( 20:37, December 24, 2019 (UTC)) And where do they actually add? And next time, if you want to report a new topic, create headlines so that I can find your message more easily. Baker24 (talk) 18:11, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Why not open some pages to add screenshots,i found that Frontline has it's own screenshots page,look below the Frontpage page,if you want to believe me. ( 18:18, December 25, 2019 (UTC)) You talking about Medal of Honor: Frontline Screenshots? Baker24 (talk) 18:21, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Yeah... ( 18:33, December 25, 2019 (UTC)) I don't even know. Does fandom need such pages? I'll think about it. Baker24 (talk) 18:36, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Yeah,take your time... ( 18:39, December 25, 2019 (UTC)) RE: Fuches The fact that he is a Captain despite beign a Sergeant on his uniform is already written in the trivia section. Hatake98 (talk) 16:05, January 12, 2020 (UTC) I see. However, I had a little different in mind. The game never said he was the Captain? Why did the players assume he was a Captain and not a Sergeant? Baker24 (talk) 13:28, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Not sure, maybe some of the files mention it. When I edited the page years ago the fact that he was a Captain was already there. Hatake98 (talk) 00:10, January 16, 2020 (UTC) I looked at the game files and didn't find any mention that he was the captain. How do you look at changing this page? Baker24 (talk) 13:32, January 16, 2020 (UTC) I put a "possibly" next to the Captain. I assume that he is not a Sergeant despite beign the patch on his arm. Usually it is a Captain or Lieutenant beign in charges of convoys like the one in-game. Hatake98 (talk) 19:55, January 16, 2020 (UTC) RE: Barney I think I saw it in the console when I played it. Also there is one thing which bothers me for a while. Can you look up the names of the three paratroopers in Gela: Wheeler, Hodge and Wheaton. I saw those name mentioned in an obscure page which did a walkthrough on the game but I'm not 100% those are the real names. Hatake98 (talk) 09:38, January 20, 2020 (UTC) I checked the game files and I was convinced that the names of these three paratroopers on the wiki are not true. Moreover, the game files specify the name of the commander of the paratroopers. His name is Johnson (this is really strange, because a soldier with the same name is present at the Sicily level, but the fact remains) About Barney. I'm sure Barney is a wounded American soldier. Several facts point to this. The British soldier to be saved is called "radioman"in the game's files. Baker24 (talk) 15:23, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Maybe we'll leave those exactly where they are on this wiki,at least we wouldn't confuse things. ( 22:09, January 22, 2020 (UTC)) I don’t think so. This is a wiki, not a fanon. Here accuracy must be maintained. Baker24 (talk) 05:28, January 23, 2020 (UTC) RE:Wheaters I'm not sure that Wheaters was in the Level: Bizerte Fort, could be a random soldier,using his model. ( 02:03, January 21, 2020 (UTC)) I think so too. It is not logical if the General fought side by side with ordinary soldiers. However, it is suspicious that this soldier, who had the Wheaters skin, is voiced the same way as he is. Baker24 (talk) 13:07, January 21, 2020 (UTC) I'm thinking about opening a page about that soldier with Wheaters model,he can be an officer,just not a general,maybe Lieutenant or Captain,i even found a name for him:"Tate". what do you think? ( 03:28, January 24, 2020 (UTC)) I don’t think so. It has not yet been proven that this is not the same character. And it’s not a fanon, so I don’t think that we need to create names for nameless characters. Baker24 (talk) 05:35, January 24, 2020 (UTC) RE: Barney and others. To tell the truth I got other things at the moment, and I don't have enough time to respond some of your messages. But I plan to do some cleaning, and I decided to delete any non-cannon characters. If you could help me out with a list of these characters or write the list of the correct names of some of the characters I would greatly appreciate it. Hatake98 (talk) 12:13, January 24, 2020 (UTC) I understand. I'll be happy to help, just let me know. Baker24 (talk) 14:13, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Others in game files Do you think the others,including the 2nd guy with Jury's head model,will have their names show on the Game files? ( 04:01, January 28, 2020 (UTC)) Yes, I found his name. Baker24 (talk) 13:47, January 28, 2020 (UTC) How about the names of the 5 82nd Paratroopers in Gela,do any oo them have names? ( 20:09, January 29, 2020 (UTC)) No, they don't have a name. Baker24 (talk) 05:37, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Do any of the allies in Monte Cassino 2 have their names & ranks? ( 16:47, February 11, 2020 (UTC)) There is one character. I don't remember his name now. I wrote it down somewhere. Maybe tomorrow I will create a page (according to my time zone). Baker24 (talk) 17:05, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Hey,could you look up the scripts on Day of the Tiger,to see if,the US Rangers have names & ranks? ( 11:03, February 12, 2020 (UTC)) There are none. However, we already know Parish, Finn, and Hill from the dialogues. Baker24 (talk) 16:25, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Do those last 3 Brtish Soldiers,even have names & ranks,brought up? ( 15:40, February 13, 2020 (UTC)) No, if I'm not mistaken. But I'll check later. Baker24 (talk) 15:50, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Looks like one of them has a name after all. It was awkward. I thought I already checked everything. Baker24 (talk) 16:02, February 13, 2020 (UTC) We got Hatake98's ok to move the pics from Phil to Finn. ( 10:01, February 15, 2020 (UTC)) You planning on check & see if any of the US Rangers at Monte Battaglia have names & ranks? ( 22:43, February 15, 2020 (UTC)) No. I checked and there are none. However, I'll double-check later. Baker24 (talk) 23:08, February 15, 2020 (UTC) If you wanna take down their names,you could've least,change it to;like"British POW 1 (Bizerte Fort)",if you know what i mean... ( 02:22, February 22, 2020 (UTC)) RE: Not true names Can you search the files and see if there is a name for the soldiers and then I can rename them. Hatake98 (talk) 12:32, January 29, 2020 (UTC) The game files don't have a name, so I'm waiting for your verdict on these pages. Baker24 (talk) 05:40, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Allied Assault Transcripts You may notice i added some transcripts on some of the Allied Assault Levels,if it's ok with you,you can finish up adding in whats was said on all of them (even Spearhead & Breakthrough),i'm a bit busy right now... ( 17:01, February 12, 2020 (UTC)) I'm a little busy right now, too. I could add dialogs to these pages, but descriptions in front of them (such as Baker was sitting near the path when Lt.Joe Phillips came running up, takes out a map & studies it) I'd like to leave on you. Baker24 (talk) 19:38, February 12, 2020 (UTC) As you may notice, i'd add in more 'Transcript' pages on each of the Allied Assault Levels,i'm guessing you probably added the lines anyway,i'd hadn't finish putting the 'Transcript' pages yet,i wll though. ( 21:33, February 15, 2020 (UTC)) I want you to expand the text that refers to the actions of the characters, not to the dialogs (for example, Baker did something). Baker24 (talk) 21:51, February 15, 2020 (UTC) I got up the Transcripts of Spearhead & Breakthrough,except 'Normandy',on account that someone already added it in,i wrote the 1st 'parts',you wanna add in what you wanna add in now? ( 16:19, February 18, 2020 (UTC)) I could add the dialogues of the characters, but it will take time Baker24 (talk) 20:01, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Take all the time you need... ( 20:10, February 18, 2020 (UTC))